jewelpetfandomcom-20200222-history
List of external references in Jewelpet
In the Jewelpet anime, there are many external references or parodies of other works. Here is a compilation of such instances. Jewelpet *Episode 7: **Ruby coming out of a pumpkin is a reference to the opening of Sazae-san. **The seven scars, skill at martial arts and the catch phrase "You are already dead" make the character of Hattori an homage to Kenshiro, protagonist of Fist of the North Star. *In episode 8, a background character is drawn similarly to Mobile Suit Gundam's protagonist Amuro Ray. When his girlfriend slaps him, he says Amuro's iconic line "Not even my father hit me!" *Ruby wears a wig like Marie Antoinette's at one point in episode 15. *Episode 44 has an Ultraman reference. Jewelpet Twinkle *In episode 6, the cast is trapped in a boat in the ocean with a shark chasing after them; the music is a homage to John Williams' soundtrack from Jaws. *The name of Miria's mother, Celine Bright, is possibly a reference to Céline Dion. *In episode 28, Miria loses a singing contest to a singer named Susanne Foil, a stand-in for Susan Boyle. Jewelpet Sunshine *In episode 1-B, Kanon, Kaede and Komachi wear the same outfits as the Kisugi sisters from Cat's Eye, when they go steal Kanon's confiscated letter. *The race in episode 5-A is evocative of Initial D, with drifting and CGI. *In episode 7, after the prison explodes, the song "I Don't Want to Miss a Thing" by Aerosmith can be heard. The walk Kanon, Jill and Shouko do after getting out of the burning prison is reminiscent of Armageddon. **The comic book shown next to the sleeping Ruby depicts Akari Sakura and Yuuma Jinnai from Jewelpet Twinkle, ''but recolored. *In episode 16-B, a yellow, digital timer appears on the bottom right of the screen, referencing ''24. **The music and the boulder chase scene are a spoof of Indiana Jones. This reference was re-used in episode 19. *In episode 25, several Jewelpets cross the road, a reference to the album Abbey Road, while the Beatles' "A Hard Day's Night" plays. **Towards the end, a montage of Garnet working her many jobs, attending a dance audition and being approved by the judges is a spoof of the movie Flashdance; her dance is an almost perfect recreation of Jennifer Beals' during the title song. *In episode 29-A, Shouko and Waniyama's fight is a homage to Saint Seiya; namely, the starry background and Waniyama's punch being inspired by Dragon Shiryu's Rozan Sho Ryu Ha technique. *The Portuguese title of episode 30-A is "All The Teacher Iruka's Men", a reference to the 1976 political thriller All The Presidents' Men. *The M-Kage arc borrows very heavily from Batman, from M-Kage's costume to Nyangelina's role as Catwoman. The town it's set in is drawn in an obviously American comic book style. *In episode 33-A, Kanon "burns out" like in Joe's iconic death scene from Ashita no Joe. *Episode 34 is about the Plum class making a musical similar to West Side Story. **In one scene, Ruby and co. come out in 18th century French clothing, with Ruby looking like Oscar from Rose of Versailles. **Jasper comes out dressed in a costume similar to Spider-Man and shooting web out of his paws. *In episode 37, "Gonna Fly Now" plays when Ruby and Opal try to settle their dispute through boxing, in an homage to Rocky. *In episode 38-A, Akari's room is shown when Ruby and Sakuran are delivering presents. *In episode 42, Shouko's team, named "Sunshine", is next to a team named "Twinkle". *Sapphie's rocket in episode 47 is number 13 and breaks down in space, a reference to Apollo 13. **Sapphie's episodes have many homages to 2001: A Space Odyssey, particularly the soundtrack. *The way both Garnet and Sapphie are defeated in episode 50 is nearly identical to how Kakyoin of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure is killed. *During Labra and Master's battle in episode 50, Labra performs an attack similar to Kenshiro's "Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken" from Fist of the North Star. Its opening theme "Ai wo Torimodose" is briefly played during it. *Some scenes in the mock preview for the final episode are references to Macross Frontier and Mobile Suit Gundam. Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! *In episode 19, there's a shout out to Image Boards memes, from sites like 2channel. *In episode 20, a parody of the Mission: Impossible theme plays when Blue Knight orders Garnet's guard force to attention. **Garnet reveals that she has a beauty mask similar to Jason Voorhees' from Friday The 13th. *A parody of "Gonna Fly Now" plays in episode 22, when Ruby and Retsu are together, in a parody of Rocky. *In episode 24, Coal goes by the alias Coalupin, a reference to Lupin III, in order to commit a robbery. *In episode 25, there is an homage to Michael Jackson's "Thriller" video, with Ruby and the zombified saury copying the dance moves. Part of the song plays in the broadcast version, but not in the home video one. *In episode 35, Dian takes out his cards and says "Let's jewel", a Yu-Gi-Oh reference. Jewelpet the Movie: Sweets Dance Princess *During the baking scene, the oven's controller resembles the controller from Tetsujin 28# Go ''(or ''Gigantor). Jewelpet Happiness *Happiness references a lot of things from the previous series, primarily in episode 3, where the Angela Cycle makes a return on one scene. *In episode 9, one particular scene during the beginning has a shout out to the Alinamin V Energy Drink. *Luna pulled a Heidi, Girl of the Alps reference in episode 15 after casting her Jewel Magic to tame the goats down. *Episode 19 pulled a Gunpla reference. A model kit seen in Jasper's room resembles that of the Sazabi. *In episode 31, Sapphie comes out of the TV screen in the style of The Ring. *In episode 34, Lapis sits in the iconic chair from the erotic series of movies Emmanuelle, popular in Japan. Parental Bonus out the wazoo. There's another scene where Angela is dressed in a Ghostbuster outfit. *In episode 42, one of the athletes, the huge guy with pink hair, who makes similar painful sounds when hit, looks almost identical to Johnny Bravo from the original Cartoon Network show of the same name. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Anime